


the smallest park

by lizeeeee



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, the smallest park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smallest park

My first Parks and Recreation fanart I made when I've just finished binge-watching the entire show in less than a week last summer. So.  
Isometric illustration: isometric grid + pencil + illustrator + photoshop   
more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
